<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong Number by cherrypoplipgloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101296">Wrong Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypoplipgloss/pseuds/cherrypoplipgloss'>cherrypoplipgloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buddie (Relationship), I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Some Plot, This Is STUPID, Top Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypoplipgloss/pseuds/cherrypoplipgloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night with Eddie, Buck decides to send his friend a steamy text but doesn't read who the contact is. </p><p>Very short and very stupid! I just found the idea on Tumblr (the username was cut out so I can't credit) and thought it would be funny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The warm L.A. sunlight easily found its way into Evan Buckley’s room. Although the city had already been up and moving for a few hours, his eyes were just starting to open. The night before had lasted well into the early hours. It all started when Eddie came over for a few beers after work. Before the second round of drinks, they were ripping off each other’s clothes. It was the same routine as the two other times. The first night was weird, just a mistake they said. The second time confirmed that it definitely was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mistake. The meaning of the past few hours, however, was still up in the air. To Buck, he wasn’t sure what they were now, and he didn’t want to push his luck. He was happy with their hookups, even if a small part of him wanted something more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolled onto his back with a yawn that landed into a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really should start to take it easier,” He said with a husky voice in reference to his various marks and bruises throughout his body. With girls, he always had to be gentle. Light touches, quiet sounds, slow movements. Eddie was the polar opposite with his calloused fingers and primal need for control. The new dance was addictive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there wasn’t a reply from the other side of the bed, Buck turned his head to find an empty space instead of the built firefighter. A disappointed whimper fell out of his mouth. There was still an hour left before they had to go into work, and he wouldn’t have been against another session in the shower. He didn’t mind too much, though. After all, Eddie was a single father who had loads of other responsibilities. It wouldn’t surprise him if something came up and he had to leave earlier in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing when he put all of his weight on the back of his thighs. The scratches left from the fingernails of his coworker rubbed bare against the sheets that were still damp from the outcome of their lust. It took him a minute to gain the strength in his tense muscles to stand and stretch in front of his large window that displayed the busy streets, not caring if anyone saw his naked body. His modesty had flown out that same window the first night Eddie threw him on the bed and told him to strip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone off the nightstand. A coy smirk took place on his face as he opened up his messages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you’re going to be able to use the jaws of life today. Aren’t you a little sore from pinning me down all night?” Buck quickly typed out then sent it to Eddie. Heat twisted in the lower part of his abdomen and his cock twitched to life at the memory of being under him, feeling every drop of sweat drip off of him and hearing every pleasurable sound from his throat. The older man devoured him with an insatiable hunger against every flat surface that would hold their weight. An unstable breath escaped his lips as the memory came into full view. The exigent heat causing his dick to pulse pulled him into a trance. After taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he took hold of his dick the way that Eddie did and tried to recreate the blinding pleasure he felt last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck lost track of time somewhere within the rhythmic handfucking. By the time he collapsed in a mess of sweat and cum, he only had five minutes to get to the station. He cursed to himself and gathered the energy he didn’t have to stand up and rush around his room. The lack of time meant no shower, so he added an extra layer of cologne and hoped no one would notice the scent of sex that clung onto every inch of him. He grabbed his duffel and keys then ran out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late. Traffic,” Buck called out as he rushed into the firehouse. The team was gathered around one of the trucks, keeping their eyes glued to him. He couldn’t figure out what exactly they were feeling. While Chim and Hen wore shit-eating grins, Eddie looked as if he could throw a few punches at him. Of course, Bobby had on a pleasantly neutral expression. Buck chuckled nervously and started to walk past them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you’re going to use the jaws of life today,” Bobby finally spoke up once Buck had made most of the distance to the locker rooms. The blond turned around in complete confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I was just late, Cap,” He stammered, trying to find a reason why he would be barred from using the equipment. A small part of him began to worry if it was about his past injuries again. The rest of the group, though, didn’t seem too worried about that. Hen nearly buckled over cackling and Chim had tears in his eyes from an outburst of laughs. Bobby cleared his throat while taking out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a little sore from pinning me down all night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s face went white. Bobby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was reading a sext that was meant for Eddie only, who currently had daggers in his eyes. The blond immediately reached for his pocket and muttered a small ‘fuck’ when he realized he left his phone at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how do you-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time make sure to send it to just Eddie, not the group chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddie,” Hen grinned. She brought him back to their small huddle and handed him her own phone. Buck hurriedly scrolled through their 118 group chat. Sure enough, his worst nightmare was true. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely speechless. Not only did he expose his sexual escapades to the team, he accidentally outed himself and his friend. The two of them were the only ones unamused by this. The other three had tears in their eyes from laughing at the mishap. Buck knew they already had an entire day planned, filled to the brim with teasing remarks, and he was far from ready to face it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>